12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Mouse
Adventure Mouse is the seventh episode of 12 Oz. Mouse. It is the last episode of Season 1. The episode aired on January 1, 2006. =Plot:= The Square Businessman slices Rhoda's body in half, which reveals all his organs. Including a fire breathing snake. Fitz takes down The New Guy with a rocket-powered skateboard and helps Skillet, along with the rest of the gang escape the shack. Skillet discovers an invitation to a fancy party Shark is holding, and Fitz decides to crash it. At the party, the green shirted woman continues to nag everyone. Shark asks the square how Rhoda is doing, saying "If you killed her I'll..." but before he can finish, the eye comes along. Square uses a trap door to go underground while Shark is annoyed talking to the Eye. While this is going on, Mouse, Skillet and an unconscious new guy are rocket skating back to town as a devilish object flies overhead. At the party, Liquor tries to mingle, but no one's talking back to him. The two people he tries to start a conversation with are sucked up by the horned devil object. Annoyed, Liquor moves on, as the spider and clock follow him. Liquor talks to the man/woman, who is enjoying the Rules books on the shelf. He doesn't understand why she's reading a bunch of books that are the same book, and ends the conversation with "Your momma, ok?" Outside the party a couple guys are talking about their new car, which is immediately destroyed as Golden Joe, Roostre and the peanut cop arrive back in Mouse's jet. Mouse and co. arrive shortly after on the rocket skateboard. Roostre asks how to get out, and Mouse replies it's better that they stay in there, noticing a bloody body being thrown against the window inside Shark's party. Roostre gives a warning not to go inside there. Mouse is perturbed that Roostre called him Fitz, and then points out that "it's just a name, like Butch." which is what Shark called him in episode 3. Mouse thinks it's more than just a name, and proceeds to go inside the party with Skillet. Roostre, the cop and Golden Joe continue to bicker, but inside Shark, Square and Eye are watching them on a camera. Shark and Rectangular Businessman get fed up with the Eye and decide to punish him. Rectangular Businessman makes Pronto enter Fitz's house to free the Hand from his icebox. The Hand subsequently cuts off the Eye's leg with a pair of shears. At the party, Fitz is sucked into a passageway behind a bookshelf. As Skillet is shot with a dart and Eye collapses in a puddle of blood, Shark watches from his control room and laughs evilly. =Characters:= Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Roostre, Golden Joe, Peanut Cop, New Guy, Shark, Rectangular Businessman, The Eye, Hovervacs, Spider, Green-Sweatered Woman, Man-Woman, Liquor, Rhoda, Human Citizens, Fire Breathing Snake, Buttermilk, Clock, Pronto, Hand, The Shadowy Figure. Notable Objects and Locations: Rocket-Powered Skateboard, Yellow Jet, Rhoda's Bar, Corndog Farm, Desert & Shark's Monitor Room Notes/Trivia: *This episode originally aired in an incomplete state. Lighting effects and end credits were added to the episode by the next rerun. *All Human Citizens are holding Bottles of Alcohol in this episode. *There's writing in the bookcase in Shark's place. Words like "KEY" and "ROOSTRE" and even "SHiT" are written between the book, Letters in the background of Shark's party spell out the messages, "Roostre knows", "Shark is an asshole", and "Skillet is key". * One of Shark's monitors has a picture of a cat on it. * As Liquor talks to Mouse, a Creepy skull keeps blinking in and out and this is something that appeared in the previous episodes Roostre and Spharktasm for some brief scenes. * The Producer Man and Mouse's Wife are the only Major Characters with Voice Actors in Season 1 to be Completely Absent in this Season 1 Finale. * In subsequent replies of this episode, after the credits, appears Skillet with sunglasses dancing in front of a mirror. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1